Online communities allow users a convenient platform to locate one another, post content, and communicate with one another. In certain online communities, users are matched with one another based on the mutual interests of the users (e.g., matching a job candidate to an employment opportunity, matching members in an online dating). In the case of an online dating service, during a search for a potential dating match, a user may communicate with other users using various modes of communication.